


Hannigram #JustFuckMeUp Kink Fest

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hannibal, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Exhibitionism, Feels, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinda, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Nipple Play, Please Don't Kill Me, Top Will, Wound Fucking, although also technically, if you want to look at it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated Hannigram porn ficlets </p><p>1. Copious Nipple Play<br/>2. A/B/O Breeding Bench w/ Knotting<br/>3. Cliffside Necrophilia with Feels<br/>4. Hannibal Masturbation with Fluff<br/>5. Tentacle Sex with Fisherman!Will and Octopus Merman!Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copious Nipple Play

Hannibal’s handcuffed to the bed, arms stretched taught above his head. He’s been like this for…long enough to lose track of time. He’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his cock is an angry red, it’s hard and aching, and it’s dripping all over himself. Will licks at his swollen nipples again, causing Hannibal to jerk in his restraints. Will had stopped to let Hannibal recover, since he’d gotten used to the sensation of his nipples being constantly played with. Another lick and Hannibal is squirming. Will is teasing.

“Your nipples are so sensitive…” Will had marvelled. “I wonder if you can come from that alone…”

Hannibal hoped he’d forget, but Will never does. Hannibal whimpers as he starts playing with the little nubs again, tiny little nubs that he has sucked and licked and teased until they’re red and puffy and he’s gasping with every touch because it’s too much, and not enough. It’s nowhere near enough.

Will scrapes his teeth against the nipple he’s currently fastened his mouth to, and Hannibal whines. A broken, desperate sound crawling up from his throat. Will pulls away and Hannibal gasps with relief, thinking that the assault is waning, but it’s far from over. Will clamps his teeth around the muscle around his nipple, biting down hard. Hard enough to break the red, tender skin, and Hannibal howls, arching up and away, trying to get away or closer or both.

Hannibal looked down at himself in shock, staring at the blood seeping from his chest without comprehension. The wound was deeper than he expected, and Will’s mouth came away bloody. He hadn’t bitten to tear, though, and Hannibal was grateful for that. But his chest ached and throbbed, and as the blood trickled out, Will dipped his head and sealed his mouth around the puncture wounds. Will’s mouth was hot like fire against his chest as he began to suck lightly at first, but then harder. Hannibal gasped, panting for air as he could feel the edges of the bite separate as more blood seeped out into Will’s waiting mouth. It occurred to Hannibal that Will was…nursing, from him.

His cock ached and twitched with the thought. Milk was highly nutritious but blood was life force. Hannibal was in essence feeding his own life to Will and he could feel himself grow closer and closer to climax as these thoughts bounced around in his head.

“Yes, Will, oh please…” He begged. Will looked up at him with his bright blue eyes and bloodstained mouth and reached for Hannibal’s other nipple, twisting it cruelly as he sucked even harder still. The pain made Hannibal’s vision go white and his ears ring as he clenched his hands on nothing and shouted out, feeling almost euphoric despite the pain. When he came back to himself, it was to Will licking his belly and thighs gently, tenderly. He looked down in confusion and saw his soft, spent cock lying meekly against his thigh.

“I suppose you’re happy with yourself., Will.” He rasped and Will grinned, climbing up to kiss him lovingly and release the handcuffs.

“You did so well, you’re beautiful.” Will said, pressing kisses to his reddened and abraded wrists. Hannibal pulled him close and breathed him in.

“Next week is my turn.” He promised, whispering in Will’s ear. Will shivered as he grinned against Hannibal’s skin.

“Can’t wait.”


	2. A/B/O Breeding Bench w/ Knotting

Hannibal panted desperately as Will buckled him into the bench, soft leather against his belly and around his wrists and thighs. His ass was straight up in the air, and his thighs were kept spread wide open by the bench. He could feel his hole dripping slick down his taint to pool somewhere beneath him. His hole clenched on nothing, twitching and unfurling in anticipation of Will's big, alpha cock. Hannibal's mouth watered at the thought of Will's knot, filling him up in all the right ways. 

Hannibal got so lost in his fantasy that he was surprised when Will tapped his hole with the head of his cock. 

"Paying attention?" He asked, and Hannibal nodded helplessly. "Good." He said, slapping his cock against Hannibal's hole until he tried wiggling, only to find he was tied down so well he couldn't. He had zero leverage, all he could do was lie there and take it.

After what felt like an eternity, Will began to slide in and Hannibal moaned at the way his hole just opened for Will. 

"That's a good boy, Hannibal." Will praised. He began almost immediately thrusting at the rhythm both he and Hannibal preferred, fucking into him fast and hard. Hannibal whined piteously. He was used to the way his body rocked back and forth with Will's thrusts, but this...this was so different. He wasn't rocking. The full force of Will's thrusts hit home and there was no way to escape it or push back against it. He was entirely at Will's mercy, and could only take what he was given. 

Will's hands gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise as he slammed against him. "That's it, take your breeding like a good little bitch." He said quietly and Hannibal could feel his cock leak. Will never talked like this...ever. Hannibal had never even considered that it would be something he would enjoy. And it probably wasn't for everyday either, but tied down like this? It only amplified everything that Hannibal felt. It made him feel smaller, more helpless. Surrounded and filled up completely by his alpha, his Will. "Alpha...." Hannibal moaned, cries turning to sobs as Will smoothed down his flank, like he would an animal. "Such a good omega, taking everything I'm giving to you and wanting more. You want more, don't you?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. But he pulled out anyway to watch the way Hannibal's red and puffy rim fluttered and pulsed like a tiny mouth searching for Will's cock. 

He teased Hannibal's hole with his cock, rubbing it back and forth against his entrance and watching Hannibal clench around what little he was given. Then without warning shoved his cock back into the hilt, and Hannibal cried out, nearly choking on his own spit as he gasped.

Will sped up, pistoning his hips in and out in a way that made Hannibal wonder how he wasn't tired yet. But he didn't have more than a moment to think it before Will was pounding against his prostate and he saw white. He was so close, so close, so close. He could feel himself cresting with each thrust, and it wasn't long before he felt Will's knot catching on his rim. It was so large already, and would continue to swell. Will's thrusts grew erratic as he panted heavily over Hannibal and with a single harsh thrust, popped his knot passed Hannibal's rim. 

Hannibal and Will cried out as one, Hannibal spilling all over himself and the bench, while Will flooded his hole with his come, breeding him up. Hannibal knew there wasn't a chance it wouldn't take, it was like he could feel conception occurring in the way his belly distended with Will's come. As Will came down, still shivering with the aftershocks as his cock pumped Hannibal ever fuller. He caressed Hannibal's sides soothingly, 

"So good, you were so good for me, Hannibal. The best omega." He praised and Hannibal smiled tiredly. He was a good omega. He'd taken all of Will inside him, and he was going to bear his pups. They were going to be a family. He shivered as his hole twitched around Will and another burst of come filled him up. They were going to be a family.


	3. Cliffside Necrophilia with Feels

Dolarhyde guts Will, almost exactly over the scar Hannibal had given him. This was unacceptable. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Hannibal, no longer happy to play the game, slits Dolarhyde’s throat unceremoniously as he blinks back tears. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end. He crawls over to Will, covering the gash with his hands but while the incision he’d cut in Will had been to maim, Dolarhyde's had been to kill. The life had already left Will, it was irreversible, but Hannibal couldn't accept this, no. 

Seeing Will drenched in the blood of his enemies in the moonlight had directed all Hannibal's blood southward and his blood had sung at the thought of his love standing victorious over their kill, but now he felt cold, and his erection felt like an interrupted symphony. Will’s body was still hot, though, the blood spilling from him was steaming in the cold air of night. Running on autopilot Hannibal shoved his trousers down, vision blurred with tears as he laid over Will's broken body. He sobbed as his length made contact with pooled blood and torn, ragged flesh. 

It was wrong, he knew it was wrong, and he dared Will to rise up and admonish him for it. He dared him with every thrust into the warm cavity of his abdomen to shove him aside and declare him depraved. Anything. Anything but this empty unresponsiveness. His climax felt like an afterthought and the world was thrown into grayscale. With a great heave and a sob, Hannibal lifted Will in his arms and kissed his angelic curls, plastered to his forehead in a final goodbye. The sea could have them both. In this timeline, when the salt filled his lungs, he didn't fight it.


	4. Hannibal Masturbation with Fluff

They'd been living together for months and only in the past few weeks had they been well enough to be out of bed for longer lengths of time. Will was supposed to be out fishing, not to return for some time yet, and Hannibal took the opportunity to see to his more basic needs. He hadn't broached the topic of intimacy with Will yet, hoping he might do so on his own. So such luck yet. Hannibal settled down on the sofa and slipped his pajama pants off. No need to be discreet, he was alone, after all. 

Hannibal slicked his hand with specialty imported lubricant that smelled faintly of lemongrass as he began to stroke himself. He imagined Will, in all his murderous glory on the clifftop, victorious in his vengeance. He imagined Will covered in blood pressed against his body. It was the closest that Will had ever gotten to him voluntarily and that made all the difference because his cock dribbled out pre come at the thought alone. 

He moaned softly, adjusting himself on the couch for better access and he trailed a finger between his legs and down to his entrance. He imagined Will as he sat by the fire next to Hannibal in the evenings. He could nearly smell Will in the cushions and his eyes fluttered shut in concentration, committing to the fantasy. He began to work a finger inside of himself as he considered Will's eyes, Will's jaw, the curve of Will's nose. And his precious, perfectly formed ears that, along with his eyebrows, broadcasted the feelings he tried so hard to hide...oh how Hannibal longed to taste those ears...

 

He'd run his tongue over the shell until Will shivered and then nibble on the lobe. His mouth watered at the thought and he pressed another finger inside, scissoring them apart as his hand stroked along his shaft more urgently. He would worship Will, lay himself out as an acolyte between the temple of his thighs, prostrating himself before Will's divinity. Hannibal didn't believe in God, but he believed in Will.

His wrist was near cramping as he stuffed a third finger inside of himself, craning them towards his prostate, but unable to reach satisfactory contact. He was so close, and he whimpered embarrassingly in desperation as he arched his back to reach deeper inside of himself.

"Look at you. You're beautiful."

Hannibal froze.

He could feel himself flush, and was afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid that Will stood before him, witness to his base desires. He was afraid Will wasn't.

"Will." He whispered, eyes still firmly shut.

"Yeah." Will confirmed, just as quietly. Hannibal felt his cock drip onto his stomach and he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of shame.

"You're home early." Hannibal tried, aiming for aloof and missing by a mile.

Will chuckled softly. "Looks like you could use a hand, there." He offered and Hannibal's breath hitched.

"You need not humor me...." Hannibal said loftily, once again readily sabotaging himself.

"Hey, no." Will admonished. "Look, if you'd like me to go and pretend this didn't happen, I will. But I'd rather not." He spoke so softly.

Hannibal gave a curt nod, and Will took it for the consent that it was. "Do you think you can look at me?" He asked and Hannibal shook his head. "I do not believe I can meet your eyes, Will." He admitted

"Okay." Will agreed easily. Hannibal heard him move closer and he started at the first touch of Will's fingers to the wrist of the hand still stuffed inside himself.

"Shhh." Will soothed, coaxing Hannibal's fingers out. He reached for the discarded jar of lubricant. "Fancy fucking lube." He said with amusement

Then Hannibal saw stars behind his eyelids as Will's fingers made contact with his rim, slick and red and puffy where he had been stretching himself. He gasped, sobbed, as Will teased the edges of his hole, and when his fingers, two of them, finally slipped inside, Hannibal's toes curled in pleasure as a startlingly desperate noise emerged from his throat.

"Oh Will!" He gasped, hole fluttering around Will's fingers as he made contact with his prostate. He clenched around Will's fingers and arched his hips for more.

"Touch yourself, Hannibal. Let me see you." Will suggested. Hannibal had all but forgotten the hand around his cock, and he obligingly began to stroke. He wasn't going to last long at all.

"Come on, Hannibal. Let go. Come for me." Will encouraged with a particularly wicked twist of his fingers and when had Hannibal denied Will anything? He came with a sob and a gasp and a whine, all over his fist as he trembled with the aftershocks. His eyelids fluttered open weakly as he forgot why he'd kept them shut.

"Hey there." Will said as he slipped his fingers gently from the hot clutch of Hannibal's body. Hannibal met his eyes which were free of judgement, and instead filled with......love? Was that possible?

"Will." He said weakly, hopefully. Will smiled lovingly and leaned over, kissing Hannibal's lips chastely. "Not exactly how I'd planned to seduce you, but it seems assisted masturbation works in a pinch." He teased. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](yggdrastiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
